Warning Signs
by YamiBaki
Summary: Remeber, always obey the warning signs you see, or you just might end up the same way as Gilbert...


_**Warning Signs**_

A/N: seriously, want to know my first thoughts on reading the original story? I was like "wha? - Dude! Why would go there if it specifically says 'Do Not Enter'? You insane boi!" that's me on days when I'm sleep deprived, delusional and hungry.

A couple, a Prussian named Gilbert and his Canadian boyfriend Matthew, were driving out from Canada to America, in order to meet the Matthew's brother. The two had just crossed the boarder and were talking about things such as the weather, their workplace or about how awesome they were.

As they drove by, the car suddenly got a flat tire. The two sighed as the Prussian pulled over a dirt road, right in front of a house with thousands of 'Do Not Ender' signs. Getting out of his car to check out the flat tire, the Prussian groaned in displeasure, finding out that he didn't have any replacement for it. After a few minutes, he opened the door and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, telling him that he was going to head into the house to ask for help. Matthew disapproved, telling his lover that he had a bad feeling about it, only to receive another passionate kiss on the lips, before his Prussian lover smiled at him brightly and closed the door, locking it.

The albino made his way down the dirt walk way of the house, staring at all the signs and looking up at the old, worn out house. He had his uneasy feeling bubbling up at the pit of his stomach, but the will to make sure his boyfriend got to meet his brother was over powering, and gave him the courage to walk up the porch and knock on the door. He waited for a bit, and as soon as the door opened, he smiled brightly, "hi!"

The Canadian had fallen asleep waiting for his albino lover to comeback. He didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but he jerked awake when he heard someone frantically knocking at his window. Fixing his glasses, he looked up to see Arthur, his brother's British lover wearing his police uniform. He was begging Matthew to come out and frantically trying to open the door to the car.

Matthew raised a brow and unlocked the door. Before he could ask what was going on, Arthur told him to just keep walking and not look back. Confused, Matthew did just that and walked towards a large crowd of people and news crew, all screaming and begging him to hurry and walk up to them faster.

Walking a bit faster, Matthew soon found himself in a tight embrace. His brother, Alfred, hugged him tightly. Telling him that it would be ok and that he would be fine.

Frustrated, he ignores everyone's protest and turned around, his face paling and his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach at the sight. There. Stood his lover.

Dead, with nothing but a sign nailed right through his chest, that said DO NOT ENTER.

A/N: again, my friends, I don't know where this came from… but yesh… it was worth it.

The ghost in my house has been more active then usual lately. I like to call him Luka :3

My mom doesn't believe me and neither did my brother. Until my brother told me one night that he thought he saw a body of a boy wearing white standing in the corner of our room just watching him. Yeah, it's some creepy stuff… anyways as I was writing this I'm just sitting here in our one person couch chair thing in the living room/kitchen, with nothing but my evanescence music and a lamp beside me, and all I see is something running across me, and sometimes something just popping out of the corner of my eyes. It's really freaky living in a basement. That's not all, there's like, this huge frame thing of Mark Antony, no not the singer. The one who was Cleopatra's Lover in Egypt when she was pharaoh. (or is he Julius Caesar?)

Anyways his frame thing is like, right in front of me. It's pretty big too (LOL that's what She said!) He's not looking directly at you, he's mostly looking to the side. But as I was writing the urban legend. Actually as I'm writing this now, he looks as if he's staring at me when I'm not looking.

In the words of Tino from Hetalia: "Holy Martin Luther is he scary!"

Anyways!... why am I telling you guys this? I don't care any more, anyways! Please Review! Don't forget to vote on my poll and also! I do take requests :3 don't be afraid to request something!


End file.
